The present invention relates to a signal process apparatus; and, more particularly, to a signal process apparatus capable of phase-shifting N number of signals inputted thereto, simultaneously.
Generally, a communication system needs a signal process apparatus such as a phase shifter for shifting a phase of a signal inputted thereto and an attenuator for attenuating the signal and so on.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional signal process apparatus 100 for shifting the phase of a signal inputted to an input terminal 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional signal process apparatus 100 includes a hollow housing 3, an input and an output terminals 1, 2 coupled to a side of the hollow housing 3, a zigzag-shaped transmission line 4, disposed inside the hollow housing 3, of which both ends are connected to the input and the output terminals 1, 2, respectively, a dielectric material 5 and a handle 6 coupled to the other side of the hollow housing 3. The dielectric material 5 is capable of moving along the transmission line 4 by rotating the handle 6.
When a signal is inputted to an end of the transmission line 4 through the input terminal 1, the inputted signal is transmitted through the transmission line 4. In this case, an effective transmission length of the inputted signal is changed based on a size of the dielectric material 5 overlapped with the transmission line 4. The size of the overlapped dielectric material 5 is determined by an amount of rotation of the handle 6. After passing through the transmission line 4, the inputted signal has a phase shifted. The phase-shifted signal is outputted to the output terminal 2.
One of the major shortcomings of the above-described conventional signal process apparatus 100 is that it requires a sufficient space to move the dielectric material 5. Specifically, since a size of the space should be larger than that of a space occupied by the transmission line 4, it is difficult to miniature the signal process apparatus 100.
Furthermore, it is impossible to process N number of signals, simultaneously, since the conventional signal process apparatus 100 can process only one signal.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a signal process apparatus for shifting phases of N number of signals inputted thereto, simultaneously, N being a positive integer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signal process apparatus for attenuating amplitudes of N number of signals inputted thereto, simultaneously, N being a positive integer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signal process apparatus for suppressing passive inter-modulation distortion by utilizing an insulating material.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal process apparatus for shifting phases of N number of signals inputted thereto, N being a positive integer, comprising: a dielectric member provided with a first and a second portions, wherein a dielectric constant of the first portion is different from that of the second portion; N number of transmission lines positioned opposite the dielectric member for transmitting the signals, wherein each signal is inputted to one end of a corresponding transmission line; and means for moving the dielectric member with respect to the transmission lines to shift phases of the signals after passing through the transmission lines.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal process apparatus for attenuating amplitudes of N number of signals inputted thereto, N being a positive integer, comprising: a dielectric member provided with a first and a second portions, wherein one of the portions is made of ferrite; N number of transmission lines positioned opposite the dielectric member for transmitting the signals, wherein each signal is inputted to one end of a corresponding transmission line; and means for moving the dielectric member with respect to the transmission lines to give a different phase to each of the signals after passing through the corresponding transmission line.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal process apparatus for phase-shifting a N number of signals inputted thereto, N being a positive integer, comprising: a lower housing provided with a plurality of trenches; a multiple number of substrates, each of the substrates being provided with a transmission line; a plate provided with a number of dielectric members, each of the dielectric member positioned in a corresponding trench with facing to the transmission line in the corresponding trench and provided with a first and a second portions, wherein a dielectric constant of the first portion is different from that of the second portion; and means for moving the plate with respect to the transmission lines to give a different phase to each of the signals after passing through the corresponding transmission line.